The Tale of Akari
by TimeSong426
Summary: Akari is a fifteen year old girl living in Republic City. Abandoned by her parents, she is forced to care for herself and the other children in one of Republic City's orphanages, long thought to have been abandoned. With the threat of Amon looming, she must turn to the Avatar for help. My first fanfic. Pairing TBD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever fanfic! WOOHOO! And I know one day I going to read it again and think it is utter crap. Any errors you saw or suggestions you might have are welcome! Adena's name is from a thread on Reddit, AvatarRP. If you read fanfiction, my fellow hotma'am, let me know! **

**I do not own the Legend of Korra. All I own are my OCs**

The Tale of Akari

Chapter 1

My target laid before me; a small, humble vegetable stand. And the owner was nowhere to be found. Perfect.

Working quickly, I managed to slip into the marketplace unseen from a back alley. I had studied the owner's habits and had concluded that he took a short five minute break at precisely noon. This small window of time was all I needed.

I took out my lock picks and set to work on the owner's strongbox. This one was surprisingly tricky for a stand, but eventually the tumblers clicked into place, and the box springs open. Inside was….nothing. Nothing at all. Then I noticed someone has been lurking on my left, my blind spot. That explained the police-grade lock; I walked right into a trap. I stood and dusted myself off.

"Well," I said. "This is definitely not what I was expecting. I must have been mistaken when I took you for a stuttering hog-monkey."

The owner stuttered. _Thanks for proving me right, bub_. "I couldn't believe someone would try to steal my money for m-more uh, cabbages. I guess the tip was legit."

A tip, huh? I stored that in my mind for later. I laughed. "I know you, Mr. Hog-Monkey. And I know what that money was _really _spent on. So how about we call it even?"

The owner grinned maliciously. "Oh, I don't think so, little thief."

And that's when metal wires wrapped around my waist. Dammit.

"Akari! I was beginning to wonder if we would ever cross paths again," the annoyed voice of Chief Lin Beifong came from the doorway of the holding cell. Her hair was disheveled and she looked like she hadn't slept in a month.

"Chief Beifong. May I just say that you look like hell?" Her face got even more annoyed. I laughed, ignoring the fact that I was probably going to jail. Locks were made to be picked.

"Actually," she said as she sat down, "I've had a very… interesting day. Now cut the chatter. You're in deep trouble. Again." She crossed her arms and gave me her best "you're in deep shit" glare.

I sighed, and then relaxed against the back of my chair, ignoring her expression. "How many charges this time? I want to beat my personal record." Last I had was seven at once. It kept police visits interesting.

If possible, Chief Beifong grew even more annoyed. "Crime is not a game! You are throwing your life away!" Chief Beifong made an effort to calm herself down. "Look, I know life is hard for you…"

I slammed my palms against the table and stood up abruptly. "You have no idea what life is like for me! I have to provide for over twenty children by myself! It's not an easy life! Would an easy life slash me across the eye? I can't see properly anymore!"

Chief Beifong stood as well, staring down at me. "Yes, yes, we all know your tragic history. But it has nothing to do with your current situation. You need to wise up and _earn_ your money, like an honest citizen. You are still under the age of 18, so I can still get you off. But this is your last chance. I catch you again, and you're on your own. Are we clear?"

I shrugged and said, "Crystal. Now can I go?"

Chief Beifong thought for a moment, and then said, "Fine. But I'm watching you."

With a wave of hey hand, my handcuffs popped open, and I walked to the door. As I left, I couldn't resist a parting shot. "Don't worry Chief, you won't catch me again. I'll be much more careful."

I stood in front of the old, decrepit building. _My home_, I corrected myself. Well, the closest thing to a home I had. I had grown up in this sad excuse for an orphanage. My parents were gone, whether they were dead or alive somewhere remained to be seen. And in the ten years I had lived here, the building had never been maintained or repaired. The roof had sagged, and the wood had rotted in several places. The glass was gone from all the windows, so they had had to be replaced with plywood. All in all, no one had ever guessed this "abandoned" building was home to twenty or so kids. I walked up the rickety front steps and push on the rotting door. The hinges protest loudly, and I will them to shut up before-

"Akari, is that you?"

Dammit, I woke them up. I braced myself, and then called out, "Yes, kids. It's me." And then I looked into their big round eyes filled with hunger, but also hope. I sighed. How was I supposed to tell them that they had to go hungry that night? My adventure in the marketplace had been their only chance for a decent meal.

Adena, one of the older girls, caught my expression. She shooed the kids back to bed and made me follow her upstairs. The old owner of the orphanage's office was still there, and we often used it to discuss matters the smaller children couldn't bear to hear. I sat in the owner's chair and she remained standing.

"What happened, Akari?" She had a stern look on her face, making her look much older than her thirteen years. She had had to grow up a lot.

I sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you a poodle-monkey ate all my money?"

"Nope," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, good. I wouldn't have either. The owner of the stand I planned on hitting today had a tip."

Adena's eyes widened. "But you're one of the best thieves in the city! You wouldn't be careless enough to tell someone your plans!"

I shrugged. "Maybe I need to be more random. It's nothing to worry about."

Adena sighed, "The last time you said that, I ended up treating your heavily bleeding eye. Mr. Leng won't be happy if he discovers you're stealing again. You might not be so lucky next time."

I snorted. Leng was the least of my worries. "Chief Beifong already threatened me. I'm pretty sure Leng can't do much more." Mr. Leng was the owner of the orphanage where I lived, with twenty other children, in poverty. A cruel man, he did not spend any money on food or clothes for us. So I had to get them myself. Hence the thievery.

Adena gaped, then said, "Chief Beifong! Again?" She sighed, again. The common reaction when I told of my crimes. "Seriously, Akari. I'm beginning to think you have a death wish."

"Oh, ha ha. I'm just trying to provide for an entire orphanage. Seriously, though," I said, calming myself. "We need a backup. You know, if I'm arrested or killed. We can't let the kids starve."

Adena brightened, for some reason. She then said, "I don't think we'll need one. We finally have hope!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Hope was something I had run out of. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, the Avatar's in town."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites! It means a lot. I plan to update once a week from now on, but that may change. To answer a review, Akari is not the official primary caretaker of the orphanage, at least legally. It's a secret that the orphanage and orphans are in such bad shape. This story will evolve as I keep writing, so I'll go in depth in a later chapter. Please enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"The Avatar!" I couldn't believe it. Here, in Republic City? The Avatar hadn't been in Republic City for years. Avatar Aang had kept the city in peace, and since he had passed, the city had fallen into war between gangs and, more recently, between benders and non-benders. The fact that the Avatar had finally come was great news. To cover my surprise, I asked, "Is he hot?"

Adena laughed. "It's actually a girl. A Water Tribe girl named Korra."

I hid my disappointment with a shrug. "Whatever, as long as she's here to help. Do you know where she's staying?"

Adena shrugged and said, "She was with Master Tenzin, so probably on Air Temple Island."

"Hmm," I said, picturing a rough map of the city in my mind. "That's a day's journey on foot from here. Could you look after the kids until I get back?"

I made for the door, but Adena stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "What are you talking about? You can't leave us!" She forced me to look her in the eye. "Food isn't the only thing we rely on you for, Akari. You are our source of hope."

I shrugged off her hand. "Then tell the kids that I'm going to find more. We need the Avatar to bring balance to this world. And the world will not be in balance until Leng is behind bars. I'm not going to sit by and do nothing while all of the ones I care about are hurt!"

Adena cringed and stepped back. "I care too, Akari. But right now, we need to focus on survival more than anything. You should leave when we can take care of ourselves, no sooner."

I gave her a sad smile. "I know you do. But we have to act now. Besides, the kids could do with some sneaking and hunting lessons, and you're a better teacher than I am." I turned back to the door. "I'll be back soon, Adena," I said with a smile. "I promise."

Of all the days to set out on an epic quest, I had to pick a rainy one. I pulled my jacket tighter over my leather armor (my first heist, I feel I have to keep it) to block out the wind. The puddles on the sidewalk were deeper than they looked, and my boots were soaked after a few blocks. _Maybe I should have waited. _I shook my head to dispel that annoying thought. It had to be done.

I would have stopped to eat, but what little money I did have was given to the kids. Pickpocketing was too obvious, and I couldn't afford to get caught now. My skin crawled at the thought of the inevitable dumpster-diving.

As I walked, I came across what appeared to be a Triple Threat raid. At least, the remains of one. There was a large rock formation blocking the street, and tire tracks leading through the broken glass window of a shop. I glanced at the yellow tape surrounding the scene. Weird. Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to run from the Triads? No one I knew.

The wind and rain slowed my progress, so I knew I would have to stop before nightfall. I huffed in annoyance. I hated sleeping in alleys. They were cold, wet, usually smelly, and were very dangerous at night. However, I knew I had no choice. My eyelids had already started to droop.

I found a "suitable" alley and settled underneath a slight awning. Using a pile of newspapers as a pillow, I managed to drift off.

"_Akari! Akari!"_

_Screams were everywhere. They floated in the air and pounded my eardrums. The kids, all in utter agony, were screaming for me._

"_Kids? Where are you?" I yelled back, but my voice didn't seem to make it past my lips._

_Suddenly, a shadowy beast appeared before me, raising its whip-like tail and sneering in a terrifyingly familiar voice. "You little bitch! You are costing me! Now YOU will pay the price!"_

_My screams joined the kids' as my face flared with intense pain. Black blood streamed down my face as I wailed for somebody, anybody to help me. But the world was empty and silent. I am alone._

_And then there was a voice. The voice of the monster. "You have failed, little girl. Your little band of misfits is gone. And you are nothing. No purpose, no family. No hope. You are alone, and always will be."_

_The screams came back in full force. And blood was all around me, lapping at my thighs and choking me with its stench. I saw my reflection in the crimson tide. I was the monster. Trained by my master, to carry out his bidding. And then I saw myself torturing the very kids I swore to protect. _

_The monster hissed in my ear. "And it is all your fault."_

I awoke with a scream to find my nightmare had been false. I was not alone. I sprang to my feet and found myself surrounded. I recognized the men around me. Triple Threats. I ignited a small flame in my palm and crouched into a defensive stance. Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, stepped into the light and said, in a vaguely threatening manner, "Now, now Akari. Is that any way to treat your former employer? For all you know, I have an offer you can't refuse!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know why I stopped dealing with you. You hurt my friend." I had had a good friend who worked for the Triads with me.

Zolt actually _laughed._ Bastard. "Your friend was a fool. And that is in the past. What matters now are you and those cute little kids you take care of. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, now would you?" To illustrate his point, he bent a small flame in his palm.

My eyes widened and I hung my head. "What do you want, Zolt?"

Zolt's grin widened to the point I thought his evil face would split. Not a pleasant image. "I got the offer of a lifetime, and I need your cooperation."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "From who?"

Zolt shrugged. "Some guy who calls himself Amon."

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK, this chapter was a pain to write. Hopefully the next one will be much easier. First of all with this chapter, Akari knows a lot of information about the city like rumors, gossip, events, etc. That is how she knows about Amon. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to read and review!**

Chapter 3

I felt my face flush. "Amon! Are you crazy? If you seriously think you, a bender, will get paid for this, then you're crazier than he is!"

Zolt laughed. "What's the problem? Money is money, no matter where it comes from. And this is a load of money."

My shock evaporated, and my survival instinct kicked in. I turned and bolted for the door, only to be met with a half dozen Triads.

"I wouldn't try that. Amon said he won't bother me if I give him a few benders. Besides," Zolt said, "I really want you outta the way. You're a pain in the ass, stealing in MY turf." He gestured to his accomplices. "Tie her up and gag her. And don't play around. She's tougher than she looks"

Once he left, the Triads did as they were told. One kicked me to the ground, and another kicked me in the head. I blacked out.

I woke when I heard two voices in deep conversation. One was Zolt, and the other I didn't recognize. The voices grew louder, and I could pick up words.

"-said that if I handed over a few benders, you'd leave me alone!" That was Zolt.

"…I lied."

Then there was a loud thump. Sounded as if Zolt had been knocked out. I heard footsteps, and then a deep voice above me. "A little young, but she will do. Take her to the hideout."

I felt myself being lifted up, dropped in the truck, and then the roar of the engine. My mind raced. Was Zolt tricked? Most likely. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer. The deep voice had to have been Amon. A tingle of fear made me shudder. I'm a firebender; what will Amon want with me? Whatever it is, it can't be good.

I bite down on my gag, thinking hard. Then, I realize something. _The gag is newspaper! Wow, the Triads are idiots. _A plan began to form in my mind.

The engine grinded to a halt, and the doors were yanked open. I squinted in the sudden light as my captors lifted me out of the vehicle, and then tossed me unceremoniously to the ground. The men then turned to get Zolt, and I saw my chance.

Although fire breath is hard to do when one has been gagged, my effort was rewarded when the gag turned to ashes. I spat them out.

Mistake number one.

My captors heard me retch, and called an alarm. I burned through my bonds and sprang to my feet.

Mistake number two.

My world spun around me as I remembered my possible concussion. I see the black shapes of my captors all around me. I spray fire in every direction.

Mistake number three.

The spinning motion increases my dizziness, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I stumbled behind a nearby dumpster and my world went black.

I woke to muted cheering. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. My head pounded as I took in my surroundings. My captors groaned in pain from their third degree burns. _I must have hit more of them than I thought. _I spotted Zolt on the ground where the…_They call themselves Equalists,_ I reminded myself. Ok then, where the Equalists had dropped him. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I snorted. "After all these years, you still think I will follow your orders. Sit there and rot for all I care. You're nothing but scum."

I turned away and ran down the alley. I had to find out what Amon wanted _benders_ of all people for. I encountered a large and very locked steel door when I searched for the entrance. _Nice try, but no._ I pulled out my lockpicks and set to work. It took me a lot longer than usual because of my headache. Down the alley, I heard a scuffle. It sounded like they had found Zolt. A wave of guilt crashed over me, but I pushed it away. Just another thing on the list of my life's disappointments. He deserved it anyway.

The lock clicks, and the door opens. I slip inside a huge…..auditorium? That was the only way to describe it. The stage was at the far end, and benches had been lined up in rows. _This is obviously temporary. Amon is too smart to stay in one place. _I couldn't hear him that far back in the crowd, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I strained with my good eye and spotted Amon and Zolt fighting, along with several other people on their knees. At least, Zolt was fighting and Amon was dodging. What I saw next made my blood freeze.

Amon had taken his bending, but that was no chi-blocking I had ever seen. I asked the nearest person, "Hey, my hearing's awful. What just happened?" The man turned and said, "Amon took his bending away for good! Finally we have a chance for equality!"

I ran then, as fast as I could. I heard the man cry out in alarm, wondering why I looked as if I were being chased by an armadillo-bear. I ignored him and ran as far and as fast as my legs could carry me. I ended up in the park. I sank down onto a bench to catch my breath.

This was out of my league. I was so close to having my bending taken. If I hadn't regained consciousness when I did, I might have been in Zolt's place.

The orphanage could wait. The whole city was in danger of tearing itself apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I honestly have no idea how I am going to end this story, but I will keep going. Any ideas are welcome, as are questions, comments, or reviews. I am also working on a new fanfic, "Spirit Quest," so that may also delay the next chapter. In the meantime, please read and review! As I've forgotten to say in the last two chapters, I do not own the Legend of Korra**

Chapter 4

The ferry was chugging along as I pondered my next move. I had to find the Avatar, that was for sure, but would she believe me? The whole idea of taking bending away from someone permanently was pretty far-fetched. But if it really were true, how could the Avatar stand up to him? I shook my head. One problem at a time.

I felt the ferry slow down. Finally, I could leave my cramped position between two packing crates and stretch my legs a little. At five yuans a ticket, the ferry ride was not cheap for me. So, I decided to break a few laws and become a stowaway. But even if I had paid, I would've come down here. After what just happened, I wanted to be as safe as possible. That also called for a stealthy exit. In my case, through one of the ferry's portholes. Opening one of said portholes, I dove into the water.

The cool night air had chilled the water to the point that it made my toes go numb within seconds. I shuddered, but then began to swim. I couldn't fire bend to keep myself warm, because I couldn't risk being seen. The cold water seemed to chill my very bones, and by the time I reached Air Temple Island, I felt like a block of ice.

Using my bending, I lit my palm and started to climb the cliff face. I paused to think. _This is a weird way to ask for help. Sneaking in to someone's house would make them call the police. And I really don't want another run in with the police. _But if I back-tracked, someone could see me. I shrugged. It's not like they had every face on the ferry committed to memory.

I backtracked to the ferry dock. A few air acolytes were exiting the ferry. I considered sneaking past them, but I knew sneaking around was not the most peaceful attitude. If I wanted to talk to the Avatar, I would be invited. So, I casually walked toward the acolytes. They noticed me and bowed. "Hello miss," one of the acolytes said. "I don't recall seeing you on the ferry."

"I was below deck," I said in the calmest voice I could manage. "I came here to speak to the Avatar. Would you help me find her?"

The acolytes bowed again. "Of course, miss. Guests are always welcome on Air Temple Island." They set off toward the stairs, gesturing for me to follow. I start to follow, when a voice called to me, "Hey! You!"

I turned abruptly, nearly losing my balance. The voice belonged to the ferry captain, and he did not look happy as he hobbled over with his cane. "I saw you jump out that porthole. You better pay or you'll be sorry," he said. Even though I was afraid, I stood up straight, towering over the shorter man. "I can't pay. I have no money."

The man growled and swung his cane. It hit the back of my knees, forcing me down. "It may be five yuans, but I can still have you arrested, street rat!"

I could hear the air acolytes pleading with the captain to stop, that I was only a girl who needed spiritual guidance. _Yeah, right. If the spirits were any help I wouldn't be in this mess. _Back at the orphanage, I would pray each night to the spirits, but they would not help. Stomachs were still empty and whips still cracked. A pang of guilt made my stomach clench. How could I leave those kids to that monster? I guess I deserved this beating.

But before the man could hit me, a deep voice sounded from behind the acolytes, "Stop, I shall pay the fee." The acolytes parted to allow a taller man to pass. He was wearing air nomad robes and tattoos, and had the pointiest beard I had ever seen. He handed five yuans to the captain. "In the future," he said to the captain, "do not beat people on this island. The Air Nomads have always been a people of peace." The captain snorted and hobbled away.

The Air Nomad held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Thanks for that, Mr.?"

The Air Nomad narrowed his eyes. "Councilman Tenzin. Now who exactly are you? And why did you come here if you couldn't pay?"

"My name is Akari. I'm looking for the Avatar."

Tenzin's frown deepened. "What do you want with her?"

I took a deep breath. "Something terrible has happened sir. Amon…he can…"

Tenzin interrupted. "Take people's bending away? I am aware of that. Korra was at that rally, as well."

I sighed. So much for that. "Can I please speak to her?"

Tenzin turned abruptly, making his robes swish. "Very well, follow me."

Tenzin led me up the steps and onto the island. I paused to take it all in. The main building was to the right, its spire glinting in the moonlight. On my left were a few boards sticking out of the ground, stirring with the faintest breeze. Next to the water was a pavilion, which was just as beautiful as the main temple. In the distance, I could see Avatar Aang Memorial Island, with the statue watching over the city.

"Come along, now. Korra is a heavy sleeper, so we'll try to catch her before she falls asleep."

Tenzin's words jolted me out of my observations, and I obediently followed him into the main building. Going down a few hallways, we arrived at a closed door. Snoring could be heard through the wall.

Tenzin sighed. "Well, I was going to offer you a place to sleep anyway. You will just have to wait until morning. Korra has been through a lot."

He showed me to my small room. I couldn't remember the last time I slept in a real bed, and was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My nightmares were filled with masked faces and cheering crowds calling for my blood.

**OK, I'm into fanart now. I'll try to post as often as possible, but I am going through severe writer's block. I blame Fullmetal Alchemist.**


End file.
